Cetus/Quotes
Female Ostrons *''"The bailer if you would, Doh-ga. Ten ampules ready for the crucible."'' :: *''"Those are fine boots, but they won't last. You want leather, wooden-pegged. Her oil will rot that rubber within a week."'' :: *''"Swazdo-lah, surah. If you will, inspect the quality of this black skin. See how it comes away beneath the fingernail? How succelent would this be on your tongue? Succulent-utz."'' :: *''"Abyssal snail spawn! As served on the tables of Corpus royalty! One thousand Platinum per dropper, yes?"'' :: *''"Toilet bags! Handy for those on the go! Bodily waste converted to odorless crystals. Easy to dispose! Also, I have jewelery available in two colors!"'' :: *''"Swazdo-lah, surah."'' :: :: *''"Well met."'' :: :: *''"Be well."'' :: :: *''"You see and are seen!"'' :: :: *''"Utz! You must be watchful of some offworlders."'' :: *''"Fresh fish to feed the family, with eyes or without! Black fish, gulper, mesopelagic, bathypelagic, from shallows and river."'' :: *''"Need to stay awake? Chew some vandal bark! We also have dried ponda milk, and a wide range of charpi! Legal in several jurisdictions, reasonable prices!"'' :: *''"I have seen the inside of the temple, and she has taught me much. Know your future. One cut, and your path lays itself out! Your future laid bare in a drop of blood!"'' :: *''"Harpu! Melted Vobi butter and freshly brewed Chimurr. Salt and balb flour extra! Harpu! Hot Harpu!"'' :: Female Child Ostrons *''"You'll never find me! (laughs) Find me, find me, find me!"'' :: *''"Coming, mother!"'' :: *''"My father is no longer in that line of business, surah. You'll have to find another canoe paddler."'' :: *''"I have a pet Kavat. She is black and white. Her name is ???. It means 'day and night'. Do you have a pet?"'' :: *''"Leaving on the inside, tempting fate, sitting on the outside, dead man wait! Don't go, don't go, the wives all cry, Ha-ha-ha, ho-ho-ho, the men wave goodbye! Well met, well met, the dead come home, avanti, avanti, kingdom of bone! The gate goes clack, the sun rolls back, Nothing to be done for them, a graveyard plaque!"'' :: *''"(laughs)"'' :: :: Male Ostrons *''"Eight casks, old man. Five fourty weights of flesh."'' :: *''"She gives, we live."'' :: *''"Be well."'' :: :: :: :: *''"Doh-ga! Doh-ga! Temple flesh, rendered this morning! A small quantity of Temple Kuva! Available for the right client! For fascia, for oils, for matters of integumentarial and subcutaneous. Available to all for the right price! Gold for blood, people! Gold for blood!"'' :: *''"Finest masks, created by third-generation maskers! Herald your line and protect your bellows from gilding! Pride and health for the cost of a single purchase!"'' :: *''"Powders and dyes! Newly arrived at great risk from the Eurasian zone! Display your love with a streak of vermilion. Highlight those eyes with a dash of rare cerulean! Powders and dyes!"'' :: *''"Swazdo-lah, surah."'' :: :: *''"Well met."'' :: *''"You see and are seen."'' :: :: *''"The blanket piece is ready for hoisting, old man!"'' :: *''"Dah-dup. Lift her gently now. Flensers make ready. Airing board ready to receive her fascia."'' :: *''"Hand off your scrubs to the retrievers. Know that you see and are seen."'' :: *''"Ah, traveler. This morning by her grace, the temple offered of herself a particularly rich find of cellular proto-essence just below the stratum germinativum."'' :: *''"Swazdo-lah! Lok heb! Look here! Wine! Imbued with the etheric signature of a person you wish to be rid of! Spouse? Enemy? Ah, you drink them in the evening, and expel them by morning, eh? Guaranteed results!"'' :: *''"Doctor Tanak's cerebral nutrients! Available in Cetus for the first time! The product of more than ten year's study! The venerable doctor now brings his range of livers, ales, humors, tinctures and unguents to you!"'' :: Male Child Ostrons *''"Be superior to nothing but your former self. Be well, surah!"'' :: *''"Coming, father!"'' :: *''"Mother says I shouldn't hate them for what they did. She says that things only grow when watered. But I want to hate them."'' :: *''"I can't stop to talk, mama needs Vobi butter before the Harpu congeals!"'' :: *''"Find me, find me, find me! You'll never find me! (laughs)"'' :: *''"My father was lost at sea, surah. I now live by the lander pads. Can you spare a coin or two?"'' :: *''"(laughs)"'' :: :: Category:Quotes Category:Update 22